This invention relates to an improved bed covering or a sheet or similar article which can be used as both a top and a bottom fitted sheet and more particularly to a universal sheet whereby the same sheet can be employed as both a top fitted sheet and a bottom fitted sheet.
In regard to the sheet industry it is sufficient to say that since the custom fitted sheet little progress has been made in developing a new product. In present practice many institutions such as motels, hotels, hospitals, as well as consumers use a custom fitted sheet as a bottom sheet. The custom fitted sheet is very well-known and is used to cover the mattress. Such sheets usually have an elastic strip at each corner or a single continuous strip which surrounds the open edge of the sheet. The term custom is employed as these sheets fit over a mattress and are held in position by the elastic and by the nature and form of the sheet as fabricated. Apart from the apparent problems regarding the elastic which results in the breaking or stretching of the elastic during laundering or during use, such sheets are difficult to fold and are relatively bulky when folded and hence take up a great deal of storage room.
In present practice there is also used a top sheet. The top sheet is used beneath the blanket and is a flat sheet. In this manner, the flat sheet serves as a barrier to prevent the person occupying a bed to come into contact with the blanket. This flat sheet is also available and is widely used in the industry.
As is apparent from the above, the sheet manufacturer, as well as his customers such as department stores or other sales outlets, are required to stock two different types of sheets for use as bed coverings. In any event, this has created a great problem in regard to the department stores or in regard to various retail outlets. Accordingly, such facilities have to stock both flat and custom sheets and these sheets may be of various colors and patterns. Hence, there is a continuous stock problem and inventory problem in storing two different types of sheets. It is of course also understood that the custom sheet is more bulky than a flat sheet and hence this takes up more storage space.
In any event, the prior art was cognizant of this problem and there exists certain patents which attempt to formulate a single sheet which can be used as both a top and a bottom fitted sheet. An example of such structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,831 issued on Sept. 6, 1977 to W. F. Clark. This Patent shows a bed sheet which can be used both as a bottom and top sheet. The bed sheet has a fabric panel which is sized to fit the mattress and has open pockets at each end of the bed sheet which serve to enclose the head and foot portions of the mattress when used as a bottom sheet. When used as a top sheet, one pocket is used to enclose the foot portion of the mattress while the second pocket is used to hold the edge of a blanket from contact with a person while sleeping.
In any event, this sheet and other sheets have not been accepted in the industry due to many considerations. A major desire is the use of a sheet which is simple to use to enable a person to make the bed in a quick and reliable manner. Hence a major objective in formulating a universal sheet is to provide a structure which can easily be accomodated and used in a rapid and reliable manner. It is of course extremely important to provide a sheet which is easy to manufacture and which requires less material while completely avoiding the use of any elastic. Such a sheet should also be capable of flat folding so that it will occupy a minimum of storage space. In any event, a major advantage of a universal sheet is to enable the reduction of inventory whereby a retail facility need only store one sheet configuration which configuration can be employed as both a top and a bottom fitted sheet.
It is of course understood that apart from all the above considerations one must provide a sheet which has aesthetic value and hence serves as an attractive bed covering while further giving the consumer, the retailer and the manufacturer a most economical and efficient structure.